A vehicle body of a railway vehicle is configured by joining side structures and end structures to the four side portions of an underframe, respectively, joining a roof structure to the upper portions of the side structures and the end structures, and disposing outer plates, floor boards, interior materials, doors, and windows, on the respective structures. In a conventional railway vehicle, as countermeasures for collisions, the end structures and the underframe portion are reinforced, and shock absorption members are disposed, thereby protecting the cabin (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).